Hats/Gallery
Hats used in playing "Hats": UK UK Season 7 UK Episode 7-08: wl hats uk 0708 01.jpg|Hey, you don't mess with Judge Dredd. wl hats uk 0708 02.jpg|Put the wagons in a square. wl hats uk 0708 03.jpg|Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, little children!! wl hats uk 0708 04.jpg|I'm gonna get you, Barber of Seville! wl hats uk 0708 05.jpg|Frankly Scarlett... I can't hear you, what? wl hats uk 0708 06.jpg|Dumbo, take five. wl hats uk 0708 07.jpg|Okay boys, we're going over that ridge and we're gonna kill those Germans, all of 'em. wl hats uk 0708 08.jpg|Das boot! wl hats uk 0708 09.jpg|What... what... what parrot? wl hats uk 0708 10.jpg|I said all hands on deck; leave Dick alone. wl hats uk 0708 11.jpg|We're gonna kill all the Germans, sir? wl hats uk 0708 12.jpg|Gotta have a gimmick... UK Episode 7-09: wl hats uk 0709 01.jpg|If you like 'er, we'll brand 'er. wl hats uk 0709 02.jpg|I don't have much experience, but... wl hats uk 0709 03.jpg|It's just that everyone seems so beneath me. wl hats uk 0709 04.jpg|Hello. Welcome to Pony Club. I'd love a new boyfriend. I'd like someone who's a real stallion. wl hats uk 0709 05.jpg|We promise with our girls, you won't come down with a case of hives. wl hats uk 0709 06.jpg|My name's Kylie Minogue, and if you'd like to date me, I could dance and take ya out. wl hats uk 0709 07.jpg|Into that kind of unusual, kinky sort of date? We've got someone fit for a king. whistles Here, King! wl hats uk 0709 08.jpg|Want your stocking stuffed? wl hats uk 0709 09.jpg|Hi, I'm Cindy. Why not let me tickle your fancy? wl hats uk 0709 10.jpg|Allo. I'd like a boyfriend who likes to go out in a high gale. wl hats uk 0709 11.jpg|Looking for a younger girl? She's in elementary school, my dear Watson. wl hats uk 0709 12.jpg|And that's with my hands! wl hats uk 0709 13.jpg|Don't tell me, you're looking for someone slim, with a big bust. Aren't we all? UK Season 8 UK Episode 8-01: wl hats uk 0801 01.jpg|Do you like to slap? But if you use German sherry, just don't go like that. (?) wl hats uk 0801 02.jpg|You don't have to rub the bottle to make me come out. wl hats uk 0801 03.jpg|Have you got a head for deals? I know I do. wl hats uk 0801 04.jpg|Do you hate people sneezing on the back of your head when you travel? wl hats uk 0801 05.jpg|Do you sometimes lose your tampons? wl hats uk 0801 06.jpg|Who doesn't like the flavor of human flesh? Well now... wl hats uk 0801 07.jpg|I really have nothing to say, I just love this hat! wl hats uk 0801 08.jpg|''and barking'' wl hats uk 0801 09.jpg|If you like vodka... wl hats uk 0801 10.jpg|When... you've... got... diarrhea... wl hats uk 0801 11.jpg|Come wear our new leather shoes. I've got the balls, have you? wl hats uk 0801 12.jpg|Hello Americans. I'm prime minister of a rather influential European country. I'll be looking for a job soon. UK Episode 8-03: wl hats uk 0803 01.jpg|'Ello Santa, d'you want a little helper? wl hats uk 0803 02.jpg|Let me tickle your fancy. wl hats uk 0803 03.jpg|And they're out of the gate. It's Breast ahead of Penis. Penis coming up quick. Penis... wl hats uk 0803 04.jpg|I do wanna go on a date, but I don't wanna think about it today, I wanna think about it tomorrow. wl hats uk 0803 05.jpg|'Ello darling, bet you don't get many of them to the pound. wl hats uk 0803 06.jpg|(just silence) wl hats uk 0803 07.jpg|Now it's Penis comin' hard around the corner... wl hats uk 0803 08.jpg|I sentence you to check my briefs. wl hats uk 0803 09.jpg|Do you want to go fellwalking? wl hats uk 0803 10.jpg|I'd like to go out with a man who's not too embarrassed about my chest hair. wl hats uk 0803 11.jpg|I really have nothing to say, I just like wearing this. wl hats uk 0803 12.jpg|Fancy a shag? wl hats uk 0803 13.jpg|And the winner is Penis by a head! UK Episode 8-04: wl hats uk 0804 01.jpg|Aye matey, why not try walkin' my plank? wl hats uk 0804 02.jpg|Yeah, now I really want to travel to India, right. wl hats uk 0804 03.jpg|Now come on we'll have a great time, we'll go uptown, grab a trolley mate, go down... wl hats uk 0804 04.jpg|And that's just the shape of my hat. wl hats uk 0804 05.jpg|I'll have to admit I'm a little horny. wl hats uk 0804 06.jpg|What I'd really like to do is go to Royal Ascot. wl hats uk 0804 07.jpg|Want to play with my joystick? wl hats uk 0804 08.jpg|So, for a good time, call Noah! That's Noah. wl hats uk 0804 09.jpg|Once I get in, I'll never leave your foxhole. UK Episode 8-06 wl hats uk 0806 01.jpg|Well, mostly I'm used to working with children. wl hats uk 0806 02.jpg|We could have a nice dinner, and later, eh, I can pick up Berlin. wl hats uk 0806 03.jpg|You want to go on a date with me. No, no, you don't understand. You want... to go... on a date... with me... wl hats uk 0806 04.jpg|I'm very keen on safe sex. wl hats uk 0806 05.jpg|I am Vishnu the destroyer. Come with me or perish. Date me or face the bald guy. wl hats uk 0806 06.jpg|I will make love to you 'til I'm Thor. wl hats uk 0806 07.jpg|Maybe we could have a little dinner and later go back to your hole. wl hats uk 0806 08.jpg|Um, I've never had a boyfriend before. I don't know why. wl hats uk 0806 09.jpg|So, you wanna go on a date, you don't wanna go on a date? Listen, I'll take you on a date, we'll have dinner, then later a little hunka-hunka-hoom, huh? Whasamatter wit' you, you stupid bitch? Don't you understand English? wl hats uk 0806 10.jpg|All hands on dick! wl hats uk 0806 11.jpg|Bu-bu-bu-buh bom bu-buh bu-buh, oop. wl hats uk 0806 12.jpg|And Claire Rayner said try one with wings, so I did. UK Episode 8-11 wl hats uk 0811 01.jpg|Let me help you make that first jump. wl hats uk 0811 02.jpg|Hi honey, do you enjoy long walks in the garden followed by a frenzied run into the house? wl hats uk 0811 03.jpg|Not only am I a good date, but I can pick up four hundred and fifty different stations on television. wl hats uk 0811 04.jpg|I'm sorry, I'm a terrible judge of character. wl hats uk 0811 05.jpg|Would you date me? wl hats uk 0811 06.jpg|Who's gonna walk my plank? wl hats uk 0811 07.jpg|I'm worth four million dollars, I own 63 eyeglass shops that I inherited from my father when he fell into a lens grinder and made a spectacle of himself. wl hats uk 0811 08.jpg|Looks aren't important. wl hats uk 0811 09.jpg|You know, being a pimp, it's very hard to meet girls. wl hats uk 0811 10.jpg|I'm very sensitive, I like to cuddle, don't like the rain much. wl hats uk 0811 11.jpg|Ben Hur, now I've been him. wl hats uk 0811 12.jpg|Remember me? I used to be in the Village People. UK Episode 8-14 wl hats uk 0814 01.jpg|I want to meet a man who enjoys watching my impersonation of a match. wl hats uk 0814 02.jpg|And um, and if it doesn't work out, we could always come to some sort of settlement. wl hats uk 0814 03.jpg|You're a piece of metal. I'm a piece of metal. When things get real hot, we kinda fuse together. You see, our legs, they kinda... wl hats uk 0814 04.jpg|(Colin's mouth moves silently) wl hats uk 0814 05.jpg|I'd like to meet someone with a sense of humour. wl hats uk 0814 06.jpg|And when we go out, you can go out with my brother as well, phwa! wl hats uk 0814 07.jpg|Okay, maybe you didn't understand what I was saying. You're a piece of m... wl hats uk 0814 08.jpg|And uh, if it should lead to marriage, that'd be good 'cause I've got a very high sperm count. wl hats uk 0814 09.jpg|Okay boys, spread 'em! wl hats uk 0814 10.jpg|I'm the pied piper, come blow my flute. wl hats uk 0814 11.jpg|I'd like to meet someone who's not too clever because (knock knock) Ello, nobody's home. wl hats uk 0814 12.jpg|Now then, now then, I'd like to go out with you because you'd like to go out with me... wl hats uk 0814 13.jpg|Alright, this is the last time I'm gonna explain it. UK Season 9 UK Episode 9-13 wl hats uk 0913 01.jpg|Why not try me? We could ride bareback. Oo-hoo. wl hats uk 0913 02.jpg|Er, birdwatching is my favorite hobby. wl hats uk 0913 03.jpg|It's been fifteen years, I'm horny. wl hats uk 0913 04.jpg|Vatican City is an exciting place, but it can be a lonely place as well. wl hats uk 0913 05.jpg|Give me your poor, your rejected. Anyone. I really want anyone. wl hats uk 0913 06.jpg|I've just come out of a very heavy relationship with Lady Penelope. wl hats uk 0913 07.jpg|I need someone to help me unwind my hose. wl hats uk 0913 08.jpg|I want you to squeal like a pig, city boy. wl hats uk 0913 09.jpg|It won't take me five rounds to go down. wl hats uk 0913 10.jpg|I'm lookin' for a girl with a sense of humor. wl hats uk 0913 11.jpg|''(silence)'' wl hats uk 0913 12.jpg|Permission to have sexual intercourse, Miss Mary. UK Episode 9-18 wl hats uk 0918 01.jpg|Why not eat at Billy's Drive-Thru Chicken Stand? It's poultry in motion. wl hats uk 0918 02.jpg|Hello. I have a scientifically-formulated skin cream that'll make you look as lifelike as you want to be. wl hats uk 0918 03.jpg|Is your head super pointy? wl hats uk 0918 04.jpg|Hello. You may remember me from The Secret Squirrel Show many years ago. Now I'm selling my own line of cosmetics. They're called buzzzz Morocco's Moles. You put them on your face. buzzzz Then you buzz before it's funny. wl hats uk 0918 05.jpg|Ladies, are you suffering from cramps because you've got your pyramid? wl hats uk 0918 06.jpg|I wasn't sure about it at first, but once you learn how to put the femadom on, it's easy. wl hats uk 0918 07.jpg|Here at Wacko's Funeral Parlor... wl hats uk 0918 08.jpg|Well, I may not be a judge of a lot of things, but I know delicious margarine when I eat it. Guilty! It's delicious! The sentence is... toast! wl hats uk 0918 09.jpg|It's new, with wings. wl hats uk 0918 10.jpg|You know, acne needn't be a problem. wl hats uk 0918 11.jpg|At Phil's Hotel, stay three days and get one knight free. wl hats uk 0918 12.jpg|You know, now that Hong Kong's been given back, there's jobs in the Communist Army for all of us. Come on over. buzzzz Do you like a diet of rice and fish heads? buzzzz Do you like marching through the woods twenty-four hours a day? buzzzz Woud you like to share buzz one rifle with everyone in your platoon? buzzzz Then join! buzz Today. buzz The buzzing sound you hear is the Capitalists trying to oppress us. UK Season 10 UK Episode 10-03 wl hats uk 1003 01.jpg|I'm gonna love you 'til I'm raggedy. wl hats uk 1003 02.jpg|I am the artist formerly known as Prince. wl hats uk 1003 03.jpg|Are you the one that can pollinate me? wl hats uk 1003 04.jpg|I'm a Young Republican and... I enjoy golf and prayer and... wl hats uk 1003 05.jpg|''(silently turns from side to side)'' wl hats uk 1003 06.jpg|Damn, damn, damn, Liza, you're magnificent. wl hats uk 1003 07.jpg|When I'm not promoting fights, I get lonely. wl hats uk 1003 08.jpg|I'm an old nudist looking for love. wl hats uk 1003 09.jpg|It's so hard for tall women to meet good men. wl hats uk 1003 10.jpg|Hello, I am Hung-Like-Snake. wl hats uk 1003 11.jpg|Guess what I'm hung like. wl hats uk 1003 12.jpg|I'm a rather important royal figure in England. UK Episode 10-06 wl hats uk 1006 01.jpg|Help me. wl hats uk 1006 02.jpg|Ack-ack-ack-ack-ack-ack. wl hats uk 1006 03.jpg|Hi, do you play bingo too? wl hats uk 1006 04.jpg|Just the thought of me datin' you makes me say, "Whoopi!" wl hats uk 1006 05.jpg|My daddy was a jockey and he taught me how to ride. He said, "Greg, you've got to go from side to side." wl hats uk 1006 06.jpg|...And I never break. wl hats uk 1006 07.jpg|I am Vishnu the Destroyer. wl hats uk 1006 08.jpg|I promise you I won't be shootin' blanks. wl hats uk 1006 09.jpg|Hi, I'm that idiot you've seen at many American sporting events. wl hats uk 1006 10.jpg|You'll be giving thanks all year round. wl hats uk 1006 11.jpg|Hello, I'm Colin Mochrie. Sometimes I like to go out in disguise as Greg Proops. wl hats uk 1006 12.jpg|Are you in the mooo-d? US Season 1 Episode 1-01 wl hats us 0101 01.jpg|I may taste like butter... wl hats us 0101 02.jpg|I like to take things as they come, and I'm all one for letting our love grow. wl hats us 0101 03.jpg|Just use your imagination. wl hats us 0101 04.jpg|I hope you don't mind sand in everything. wl hats us 0101 05.jpg|I'd like to ask you out, all I need is a little courage. wl hats us 0101 06.jpg|I'm just one flame looking for another. wl hats us 0101 07.jpg|I'll be the best date you ever had, and that's no croc. wl hats us 0101 08.jpg|Uh, hi. I've been trapped on a desert island for the last seven years with a movie star and a professor, and I need it. wl hats us 0101 09.jpg|I'd like to take you out for a few drinks, but I'm a miner. wl hats us 0101 10.jpg|I am predicting a lot of booty tonight! wl hats us 0101 11.jpg|Come on. I'm horny. wl hats us 0101 12.jpg|That's great! They call me Black Angus. wl hats us 0101 13.jpg|I see great things in the future for us. I know! I've got crystal balls. wl hats us 0101 14.jpg|Mabutu like virgin. Episode 1-03 wl hats us 0103 01.jpg|Care to be a knight rider? wl hats us 0103 02.jpg|I haven't had it in four score and seven years wl hats us 0103 03.jpg|All I want is a few merry men. wl hats us 0103 04.jpg|I'm into safe sex. wl hats us 0103 05.jpg|And that's just my hat. wl hats us 0103 06.jpg|My last boyfriend gave me Hermes. wl hats us 0103 07.jpg|You got me, Babe. wl hats us 0103 08.jpg|Uh, hi. I'm the star of my own ABC sitcom and...buzz Louis! Louis! wl hats us 0103 09.jpg|And you don't need to worry, I'm a Trojan. wl hats us 0103 10.jpg|I'm looking for a girl who can keep her mouth shut. wl hats us 0103 11.jpg|Care to be touched by an angel? wl hats us 0103 12.jpg|I'm looking for one good woman who's willing to fight. Are you willing to fight? I'll represent you! Episode 1-11 wl hats us 0111 01.jpg|I tried to get all fancied up for you. Too much moose? wl hats us 0111 02.jpg|I'm from Minnesota, we have come for your women! wl hats us 0111 03.jpg|The last time I four-scored was twenty years ago. wl hats us 0111 04.jpg|I'm not necessarily looking for a date, but I can get you one. wl hats us 0111 05.jpg|I know what you're thinking. There's only one way to find out. wl hats us 0111 06.jpg|They're always after me lucky charms. wl hats us 0111 07.jpg|I will have you on a boat. I will have you with a goat. On a boat, with a goat, I don't care. wl hats us 0111 08.jpg|Yes Captain, I'd like some booty. wl hats us 0111 09.jpg|Yeah, we're gonna go on a date! I'll see you next Thursday night on that date! You be there! I'll be there on that date! wl hats us 0111 10.jpg|My name's Mimi, and I'll take anyone but that Drew Carey! Episode 1-15 wl hats us 0115 01.jpg|When it comes to making love, I may not be the best, but I'm damn gouda. wl hats us 0115 02.jpg|Date me! Date me! wl hats us 0115 03.jpg|Once you've had me, you'll never forget. wl hats us 0115 04.jpg|Lie to me, girl, lie to me. wl hats us 0115 05.jpg|Want to find out why they call me a drill sergeant? wl hats us 0115 06.jpg|One hopes you don't mind dating an old queen. wl hats us 0115 07.jpg|''breathes, sucking in the mask'' wl hats us 0115 08.jpg|Who wants some hot dog on a me? wl hats us 0115 09.jpg|I've been with presidents, but I love the common man. wl hats us 0115 10.jpg|I'm ready for your parry if you're ready for my thrust. wl hats us 0115 11.jpg|Care to have a three-way? wl hats us 0115 12.jpg|Miss Scarlett, Miss Scarlett, I don't know nothing 'bout no French kissin' Season 2 Episode 2-10 wl hats us 0210 01.jpg|Don't worry, I brought a Trojan. wl hats us 0210 02.jpg|A-ha, who wants the love burrito? wl hats us 0210 03.jpg|Happy birthday, now blow me out. wl hats us 0210 04.jpg|May I buy you a Slurpee and a hot dog? wl hats us 0210 05.jpg|This year, I do all the stuffing. wl hats us 0210 06.jpg|Will you please go out with me? You will?!? wl hats us 0210 07.jpg|I'm Erik Estrada. wl hats us 0210 08.jpg|I've been on an island for seven years with my wife. wl hats us 0210 09.jpg|I'm looking for a few good men. wl hats us 0210 10.jpg|Oh. You want to see the snake come out the basket. wl hats us 0210 11.jpg|''as finger extends'' wl hats us 0210 12.jpg|''hacks'' wl hats us 0210 13.jpg|I promise not to do it too fast; you might get the bends. wl hats us 0210 14.jpg|In my land, you can always get leid wl hats us 0210 15.jpg|Put your hands up! Okay, now jiggle around a little. Episode 2-23 wl hats us 0223 01.jpg|Guess who's well-hung? wl hats us 0223 02.jpg|Guess what? You ain't gettin' none. wl hats us 0223 03.jpg|I'm really good at necking. wl hats us 0223 04.jpg|Well, I've got my brain. Now there's only one thing I need! wl hats us 0223 05.jpg|Ya-hoo! wl hats us 0223 06.jpg|Hello. I'll let ya touch Nessie. wl hats us 0223 07.jpg|How horny can one guy get? wl hats us 0223 08.jpg|Darlin', everything's big where I come from. wl hats us 0223 09.jpg|''gibberish'' wl hats us 0223 10.jpg|If you're lucky, I'll let you turn me on. wl hats us 0223 11.jpg|It's time for something other than an egg to get laid around here. wl hats us 0223 12.jpg|I'm looking for Heidi-heidi-ho. wl hats us 0223 13.jpg|It ain't gonna be a rabbit. wl hats us 0223 14.jpg|Hello, I'm Colin Mochrie. Have you been to Canada? (does dinosaur impression) wl hats us 0223 15.jpg|Did you know Africa's a continent? Season 3 Episode 3-11 wl hats us 0311 1.jpg|Who's the guy that loves you most? Ryan is from coast to coast! Sound off! wl hats us 0311 2.jpg|I'll call you master. wl hats us 0311 3.jpg|Even Medusa needs lovin'. wl hats us 0311 4.jpg|How would you like to experience the real Ewok adventure? wl hats us 0311 5.jpg|You're very attractive. As a matter of fact you're das cute. wl hats us 0311 6.jpg|Let me be your little chocolate chip. wl hats us 0311 7.jpg|Use the force, Luke. wl hats us 0311 8.jpg|Hi, I'm Drew Carey, and when I don't get a laugh...buzz wl hats us 0311 9.jpg|Don't ask, don't tell. wl hats us 0311 10.jpg|Sorry, I just meant to nibble your ear. Ptui. wl hats us 0311 11.jpg|That's real safe sex. wl hats us 0311 12.jpg|Care to help me with my hose? wl hats us 0311 13.jpg|Trick or treat? Episode 3-14 wl hats us 0314 01.jpg|It's a footlong. wl hats us 0314 02.jpg|I'm into safe sex. wl hats us 0314 03.jpg|I'm the frog formerly known as Prince. wl hats us 0314 04.jpg|Giddyup! wl hats us 0314 05.jpg|Sometimes I'm cold, sometimes I'm hot, but right now I'm just right. wl hats us 0314 06.jpg|Ah yes little Puritan, you'll want to give thanks after. wl hats us 0314 07.jpg|Wanna know why they call me the rock? wl hats us 0314 08.jpg|All the better to eat you with. wl hats us 0314 09.jpg|Baby hungry. wl hats us 0314 10.jpg|Drew: It's backwards. It's on backwards. Wayne: What are you laughing at, soldier? wl hats us 0314 11.jpg|There I blow! wl hats us 0314 12.jpg|I'm into the B52s. wl hats us 0314 13.jpg|As a police officer from San Francisco... Episode 3-19 wl hats us 0319 01.jpg|Care to suck on a Cuban for a while? wl hats us 0319 02.jpg|Now, now, children, there's plenty of lovin' for everyone. wl hats us 0319 03.jpg|How 'bout instead I give you a tip? wl hats us 0319 04.jpg|Yo. I'm from Beverly Hills, and I be pimpin'. wl hats us 0319 05.jpg|With friends like this, who needs enemas. wl hats us 0319 06.jpg|This Santa Claus'll have no problem fittin' in your chimney. wl hats us 0319 07.jpg|Next to me, my horse feels inadequate. wl hats us 0319 08.jpg|I'm a candy girl in Vegas. wl hats us 0319 09.jpg|I'm from Express Mail, and I absolutely have to be there overnight. wl hats us 0319 10.jpg|My lovin's so good, it'll make your chicken run. See it's a movie. Ha ha ha ha... wl hats us 0319 11.jpg|No, baby, you'd better be prepared. wl hats us 0319 12.jpg|Hi, I'm a member of congress. wl hats us 0319 13.jpg|It's okay. I'm wearing a rubber. wl hats us 0319 14.jpg|Hi, I'm Carol Channing. wl hats us 0319 15.jpg|If only you could see my pants. wl hats us 0319 16.jpg|Wanna mount a Mountie? wl hats us 0319 17.jpg|Want to find out why they call me Speed Racer? wl hats us 0319 18.jpg|I'm looking for the elusive Canadian beaver. wl hats us 0319 19.jpg|Help. They're making me do "Hats". I want to go home. Season 4 Episode 4-13 wl hats us 0413 01.jpg|Care to come sit in my cockpit? wl hats us 0413 02.jpg|I've been very baaaaaaad. wl hats us 0413 03.jpg|Looking for a one-knight stand? wl hats us 0413 04.jpg|They don't call me Little John. wl hats us 0413 05.jpg|Look at the size of this pecker. wl hats us 0413 06.jpg|Pardon me, senorita. Wait, does the size of my sombrero scare you? Well, how about this? wl hats us 0413 07.jpg|You...find...me...very...attractive... wl hats us 0413 08.jpg|G'day Sheila! Who'd like ta go down under? wl hats us 0413 09.jpg|Now that you're in my cockpit, do you mind if I eject? wl hats us 0413 10.jpg|All the ladies say, "Blow, Satchmo, blow!" wl hats us 0413 11.jpg|...And this is just my head. wl hats us 0413 12.jpg|''(dances)'' wl hats us 0413 13.jpg|This is my friend, Gord. No, he's a great pumpkin! Ah, screw it. wl hats us 0413 14.jpg|I hope you don't mind; it's been a while since I've dated. wl hats us 0413 15.jpg|Come play on my obstacle course. I am just like a horse. wl hats us 0413 16.jpg|Tweet... Tweet... Tweet. Episode 4-26 wl hats us 0426 01.jpg|Hey, if I can keep a souffle up for hours... wl hats us 0426 02.jpg|Ah, alright, that'll be twelve-fifty. wl hats us 0426 03.jpg|Why? Because I can. wl hats us 0426 04.jpg|Ding! I'm hot for you. wl hats us 0426 05.jpg|No, let me give you a tip. wl hats us 0426 06.jpg|You'll be after me lucky charms. wl hats us 0426 07.jpg|If I don't come in less than thirty minutes, I'm free. wl hats us 0426 08.jpg|I'm not into protection. wl hats us 0426 09.jpg|Oh, could no one hear me? Maybe it's 'cause of this fucking mask I'm wearing! wl hats us 0426 10.jpg|At this point, I'd even take a ho, ho, ho. wl hats us 0426 11.jpg|I'll be your little brownie. wl hats us 0426 12.jpg|Oh you can measure me, but you won't be throwin' me back. Season 5 Episode 5-07 wl hats us 0507 01.jpg|You've got one down to go. wl hats us 0507 02.jpg|I plump when you cook me. wl hats us 0507 03.jpg|Wanna squeeze my niblets? wl hats us 0507 04.jpg|Hey little patriot, like to help me raise Old Glory? wl hats us 0507 05.jpg|I'm just wooking for a wittle wuv. Hahahahaha. wl hats us 0507 06.jpg|I like long walks... poo... wl hats us 0507 07.jpg|I want to make love to you, you and your little dog. wl hats us 0507 08.jpg|Well, I'm out of the caterpillar stage... wl hats us 0507 09.jpg|Care for a little probe? wl hats us 0507 10.jpg|I don't have one; I just wanted to wear this. wl hats us 0507 11.jpg|All the better to eat you with. Episode 5-20 wl hats us 0520 01.jpg|I'm just looking for someone with a shirt to match my hat. wl hats us 0520 02.jpg|Let me be the gatekeeper to your portals of joy. wl hats us 0520 03.jpg|I just got out of a bad relationship with a flying squirrel. wl hats us 0520 04.jpg|Me an' you, on a date, January 12th, in Madison Square Garden. wl hats us 0520 05.jpg|''himself'' wl hats us 0520 06.jpg|''snort'' I have a giant fish head on. I'm forty-two [fucking] years old. wl hats us 0520 07.jpg|This is just my ball; you should see my chain. wl hats us 0520 08.jpg|I'd like to visit Uranus. wl hats us 0520 09.jpg|I will churn thy butter. wl hats us 0520 10.jpg|I'm just looking for a nice piece o' bass. wl hats us 0520 11.jpg|Let me help you hit those high notes. Meow. wl hats us 0520 12.jpg|Hi, I'm Michael Jackson. Episode 5-28 wl hats us 0528 01.jpg|Right. I'd like to throw you down on the bed 'cause you're a beauty. You don't see girls like you too often. You must be like this. Isn't she lovely? wl hats us 0528 02.jpg|Don't worry girl. I've got protection. wl hats us 0528 03.jpg|No, you use the force. wl hats us 0528 04.jpg|Gondor needs woman! wl hats us 0528 05.jpg|Peel me. wl hats us 0528 06.jpg|Wanna go down South? wl hats us 0528 07.jpg|Care to have a frog in your throat. wl hats us 0528 08.jpg|Hi, I'm the annoying guy you see in the bleachers at every football game. wl hats us 0528 09.jpg|Lemme give your good ship Lollipop a good lickin'. wl hats us 0528 10.jpg|Lebis gobis oma dabeat, Fabi Albert. wl hats us 0528 11.jpg|I don't have one; I'm just really hungry. Episode 5-33 wl hats us 0533 01.jpg|Feeling lucky? wl hats us 0533 02.jpg|I hope you want a big family. wl hats us 0533 03.jpg|Let me be a member of your pit crew. wl hats us 0533 04.jpg|Heh-heh-heh, one, two, three, heh-heh-heh. wl hats us 0533 05.jpg|And this is just my finger... wl hats us 0533 06.jpg|Hi, I'm Colin's older brother. wl hats us 0533 07.jpg|C'mon, it's time to hi-ho silver. wl hats us 0533 08.jpg|How would you like to ride a winner? wl hats us 0533 09.jpg|That's right! I'm well hung. Season 6 Episode 6-05 wl hats us 0605 01.jpg|''silently'' wl hats us 0605 02.jpg|If you don't love me now, Uganda. wl hats us 0605 03.jpg|I promise you this is the only thing that will go off prematurely. wl hats us 0605 04.jpg|Wanna play Q-Tip? wl hats us 0605 05.jpg|I swear to you I'm seedless. wl hats us 0605 06.jpg|I am your father. wl hats us 0605 07.jpg|I am your mother. wl hats us 0605 08.jpg|Rawk. Polly want some booty. wl hats us 0605 09.jpg|Tha vay velievavle. wl hats us 0605 10.jpg|I hope I'm not giving you mixed signals. wl hats us 0605 11.jpg|Go out with me, and I'll tell you what's in my secret sauce. wl hats us 0605 12.jpg|I put the p- in pope. wl hats us 0605 13.jpg|Eh jawa jawa. Ehwa jawa jawa eewa jawa. wl hats us 0605 14.jpg|How'd ya like ta go down under? wl hats us 0605 15.jpg|Uh, I'd like to go out with you, but I've got the craps. wl hats us 0605 16.jpg|Damn! Baby got backdraft. wl hats us 0605 17.jpg|''tongue'' Season 8 Episode 8-07 wl hats us 0807 01.jpg|I always get my man. wl hats us 0807 02.jpg|You know what they say about rabbits... wl hats us 0807 03.jpg|Luckily, I had it shortened. wl hats us 0807 04.jpg|You'd be amazed what I could do with a single tube of Ben-Gay. wl hats us 0807 05.jpg|I'd like to go out with my sister, but that's insects. wl hats us 0807 06.jpg|Wanna be lei'd? wl hats us 0807 07.jpg|I'm magically delicious! wl hats us 0807 08.jpg|Forget the barn-raising; I'll raise something else on thee. wl hats us 0807 09.jpg|I'm looki... [gasp] wl hats us 0807 10.jpg|My favorite part of the girl is her ear. wl hats us 0807 11.jpg|How about a menage-a-trois? wl hats us 0807 12.jpg|A date with me would be O-tay. Episode 8-10 wl hats us 0810 01.jpg|If you can fill this hat, we could start a band. wl hats us 0810 02.jpg|Shh! Be vewy quiet. I'm wooking for chicks. wl hats us 0810 03.jpg|Wanna have a seat in the cockpit? wl hats us 0810 04.jpg|Hah, we can make love with my drunken monkey style. wl hats us 0810 05.jpg|Hi, you might remember me as Pete from Mod Squad. wl hats us 0810 06.jpg|Date me, baby, and you won't need protection. wl hats us 0810 07.jpg|Mukulukumukulukulukuluku, which in Hawaiian means "Mind if I hang ten?" wl hats us 0810 08.jpg|Wanna mount a Mountie? wl hats us 0810 09.jpg|I'm from Express Mail, and I absolutely have to be there overnight. wl hats us 0810 10.jpg|I'm forty years old, Mom. I'm wearing a red sperm thing on my head. wl hats us 0810 11.jpg|Maybe I'm a little overprotective. Episode 8-16 wl hats us 0816 01.jpg|With friends like you, who needs enemas? wl hats us 0816 02.jpg|Don't worry, baby, I'm always prepared. wl hats us 0816 03.jpg|I don't even care if you're on your pyramid. wl hats us 0816 04.jpg|I like long walks in the sand. ululates wl hats us 0816 05.jpg|When I think of what age girl I'd like to go out with, well, it's elementary, my dear Watson. wl hats us 0816 06.jpg|I'm not necessarily looking for a date, but I can get you one. wl hats us 0816 07.jpg|This is not the only rubber thing I'm wearing. wl hats us 0816 08.jpg|Well, I'm a Klingon by trade. But when I'm not funny, I sit here with this [fucking] thing on my head. wl hats us 0816 09.jpg|Well, my idea of a fun night is uh, a number 42, a number five, a number six if I can get away with it... wl hats us 0816 10.jpg|Hehehehehe, hehehehe. You lookin' for a guy with a Woody? Hehehehehe, hehehehe. wl hats us 0816 11.jpg|Want a bit of a probe? wl hats us 0816 12.jpg|Sure I'm horny. Episode 8-19 wl hats us 0819 01.jpg|How'd you like to get a piece of tail for a change? wl hats us 0819 02.jpg|I'm looking for someone who likes dairy... wl hats us 0819 03.jpg|I'm tired of someone who's faster than a speeding bullet. wl hats us 0819 04.jpg|I like moonlit walks, walkin' the plank, and holdin' hands. wl hats us 0819 05.jpg|I'd like to take you out for a few drinks, but I'm a miner. wl hats us 0819 06.jpg|Who'd like to sit on my lap and tell me what they want? wl hats us 0819 07.jpg|I don't really have anything to say, but don't I look cute? wl hats us 0819 08.jpg|I love you, and that's no Bolshevik. wl hats us 0819 09.jpg|Hey! Let's tie one on. wl hats us 0819 10.jpg|Did somebody say McDonald's? wl hats us 0819 11.jpg|(just breathing, inflating and deflating the mask) wl hats us 0819 12.jpg|I am predicting a lot of booty tonight. wl hats us 0819 13.jpg|How 'bout takin' a trip around Uranus? Category:Galleries